iMust Find the President
by ClarinetNinja1986
Summary: The long awaited sequel to iChange the World, synopsis enclosed. Spencer is elected president but is also abducted. Using the power of iCarly once more, the web host, the carnivore, the tech geek, the weirdo, and the clarinetist must get him back safe and sound. T for suggestive themes and some language.


**A/N- A year later after I originally wrote iChange the World, the sequel has arrived, with minor changes to the plot. A basic synopsis of iCtW is included within the POVs, so just read on. In order to catch up with the plot, POVs vary in length ,but basically a dystopian society where segregation came back existed, and iCarly helped end it. And now Spencer is president. BAM.**

_Carly's POV_

I loved living in the White House. There were people around to give me whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I could get a hot fudge sundae at midnight or a big bowl of chicken noodle soup for breakfast. Plus, I had the fanciest bedroom in the country. It couldn't be better than this.

But one morning, I woke up and everything was different. My intercom to the kitchen wasn't working, and people were speaking in hushed voices throughout the building. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I noticed they were pressing against my bedroom door so I couldn't escape. I decided to call Sam, who lived in one of the other bedrooms. Maybe she could figure out what happened.

"Sam? Did you lock me in my bedroom?" I asked. I was talking into my cell phone since the phone by my bed wasn't working either. This morning was already off to a weird start.

"No, I'm locked in my bedroom too. Don't worry, I can use the secret passageway." There was a small door in her closet that connected her to my room. I saw her come out of the closet, literally, and crawl over to my bed.

"The Secret Service should know better. Nothing can keep me confined." She said. "I brought Freddie with me."

Freddie crawled out of the closet, and looked like he was in great pain. "Next time, I try to find another way in."

"Well, we're all locked in our bedrooms, remember? There was no other way in. Do you know why we're all trapped though?"

"Lucky for you girls, I have my laptop." Freddie had carried it from his bedroom, and opened the lid. He went on Google News, and all of the headlines read the same thing.

President Spencer Shay had been abducted.

_Sam's POV_

"Are you sure it is the President of the United States?" I asked. This couldn't be happening. Spencer was in his bedroom, probably still sleeping. There was another president that shared the same name, the president of Canada, maybe.

"Yep, it says right here. And there's his picture. The article says that all personnel have been locked up for their own safety. So yeah, that explains why we are locked up in our rooms."

"But I don't want to be locked up! I want breakfast." Carly complained. Usually, all she thought about was food.

"I'm sure the chefs will bring us up something to eat. Don't worry." I told her. When Carly was hungry, she was the biggest annoyance on the planet.

I went to the phone and dialed the number for the kitchen. Somebody picked up, and I started ordering our food.

"I need three banana splits with bacon on top for breakfast, stat. Deliver it to Carly's room, if you can."

"Why would you have a banana split for breakfast?" Freddie asked.

"Easy. It has dairy, fruit, nuts, and protein. And I'm always full after eating one."

"I guess that makes sense…" He responded. I loved having banana splits for breakfast, especially with bacon on top. Because everything in life was better with bacon. I waited until the chef brought the sundaes up stairs, and then we dug in.

"So why would Spencer be abducted?" Asked Carly.

"I know, he's done nothing but good for the country since the 40th amendment was repealed. I wonder who could have taken him… and how they could've done it. I mean, with all of the security here…"

"Maybe it was a tourist!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Uh, no. They don't let tourists back in this part of the building." I said.

"Maybe it was a rogue tourist!" Carly said. I had to wonder how they even were considered gifted, besides being gifted with a lack of intelligence.

"I think it was a terrorist attack." I said. I figured that when in doubt, it was easy to blame a terrorist. Because right now, I couldn't think of anyone to blame.

_Freddie's POV_

It seemed like any intelligence I had went out the window the second I heard that Spencer had been abducted. All thought now had been diverted to the felling of denial. I hoped that maybe he had just gotten stuck in one of the trap doors again, and nobody had come to rescue him yet. But as I looked at news articles from all over the world, I knew I had to face the reality that Spencer wasn't here. But where could he be?

"Did they check all of the trap doors?" I asked.

"Yep. Sixteen or seventeen times, probably. I could hear them banging around all last night." Carly said.

"Really? I couldn't." Sam said.

"That's because you sleep through everything. They could've exploded a grenade next to your bed and you still wouldn't have heard anything. You'd wake up to wondering why you were sleeping in ashes and then go back to sleep." I said.

"They exploded a grenade?" She asked.

"He's joking. If they did, you'd probably be dead. Oh my God, do you think Spencer is dead?" Carly asked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, he most likely isn't. Kidnappers usually see if the victim can do what they want first. And then they kill them. Spencer has only been gone for two hours or so, so don't worry. They will probably find him soon."

"Yeah, they have the world's finest working on this case, kid." Sam said, hugging the shaking Carly.

"Anyway, who do you think kidnapped him?" I asked.

"I think it was a terrorist." Carly said.

"Maybe it was the KKK." Sam added.

"Or maybe, it was worse…" I had a flashback to earlier last year, before Spencer became president and I moved in with the Shays. My mom started a pro-segregation organization called **S**egregation **H**as **I**t** T**otally, better known as S.H.I.T. Most of the people in Seattle were part of it, except us. And I had a funny feeling my mom had everything to do with Spencer's disappearance…

_Spencer's POV_

Whenever I woke up tied to a chair, I knew it wasn't going to be a good morning. So when I awoke this morning tied to a chair in a basement with a gun to my head, I knew my day could only go downhill from here.

"Hello Spencer. Do you remember me?" A sickingly familiar woman's voice said.

I turned my head so I could have two eyes on Mrs. Benson. She had a creepy smile on her face, and was holding the gun to my head. I felt like I was in the middle of _Saw_.

I tried to speak, but something was covering my mouth. I managed to stick out my tongue and tasted adhesive. I was covered with duct tape. And this still wasn't the worst day ever for me. But considering I'd only been awake for three minutes or so, I knew it probably would turn out to be worse.

Mrs. Benson took care of the duct tape problem for me, ripping it off my face. I screamed really loudly, enough to wake anybody in the vicinity who would possibly have been sleeping. Except maybe Sam.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" I sounded like I was drugged. I wanted to lean over and ask my pet unicorn what had happened before I asked Mrs. Crazy though.

"Members of the S.H.I.T came into the White House while you were sleeping last night. How they got in is classified information, I'm afraid. So is your present location. Does that clear up your confusion?"

_No, not at all, Senorita Crazypants. Now I'm just more confused…_

_Gibby's POV_

"Gibby? I need you to wake up. NOW."

I blinked my eyes open to see my mom hovering over my bed. I could only imagine what was going on for her to wake me up at 4 in the morning.

"Mom, are you aware of what time it is?"

"I am. Listen, this huge story is breaking out all over the place, and I want you to know what is going on. The president has been abducted, and nobody has a clue where he is."

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. The news was already on, and a picture of Spencer's face was stuck on it. I wouldn't have thought anything of it back under the old government, when Spencer was always getting arrested for protests, but this was different. He was the president. He was gone. And the CIA had let us down and somehow let Spencer get abducted. Dang it.

"Where's the vice president? Surely she can help."

"Logically she could, but she is still asleep. I mean, you can go wake her up if you want, but it won't be pretty. We all know how cranky she can get."

"But you woke me up!"

"You aren't the vice president. If you really want to go disturb her, fine with me."

I got out of bed and tried to get out of my room, but to no avail. I went in the secret passageway to find the door to madam vice president's room. I crawled in once I found it, and saw her, sleeping with her wooden clarinet in her arms and mumbling in her sleep. She had managed to be elected vice president when Spencer needed a running mate and the government, or what was left of it, approved her to be the vice president, even though she was drastically younger than a lot of the people. But she had a lot of respect on her, so what the heck. I jerked her awake and began to tell her the news.

_Veronica's POV_

Ever wake up and have somebody in their underwear staring at you? Whenever that happens for me, I automatically know it is not going to be a good day, regardless of what happened. They all knew I had to sleep in, if only for a little bit, and then I could carry on my government functions with ease. But no, Gibby just had to wake me up and have me looking at him mostly naked. It was only natural.

"What the heck?" I screamed, slapping him across the face. My arm had healed much better since the attacks last year had occurred against me being with a certain boyfriend, who was eventually killed in protests later on. I tried not to think about it too much because then I got really sad and would be forced to cry for the rest of the day.

"Spencer was abducted!" Gibby was really upset, but if anything, I was peeved. Anti-integration group S.H.I.T was at it again, as promised. They said they would come back, and darn if they didn't keep their word.

"Let me guess, S.H.I.T?"

"Probably. I don't know much. I think we need to go in the situation room. And by we, I mean you. I still don't know much of anything."

"Well, I don't know much either. Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Spencer. I'll go get everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan. Meet back here in five."


End file.
